A Risk is Our Only Option
by CluelessWithTheClovers
Summary: The Avengers from the future are fighting Loki again, but they can't handle it this time! So they go back in time, to ask for help, but they've gone too far back. They must now help the first group of Avengers fight their first Loki battle before they receive any help. Follows the movie. Mainly OCs but features original Avengers group too.
1. This is Only the Beginning

**Hey there. Clove25 here. ****I used to be floopyrocks but then my parents changed the password to**** my account... yeah. Long story. Anyways I'm using this one now.**

**You Avengers fanfic readers should know me already, I wrote one Avengers fict, never finished it due to parental difficulties. I've still got Luke atleast. He's my awesome assistant but my other one, Kurt, ran away for the summer. He'll be back. ^^ I know it.**

**So anyways this starts in the beginning of the movie.**

**Holly, Three, Four, and Nightmare are ****my OCs****.**** The rest of the bunch are my friends characters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, Marvel does.**

**Edit: (July 27th, 2012) So I found my notebook and I edited this to fit what was in my notebook. **

* * *

Chapter 1: This is Only the Beginning

As Nick Fury quickly escaped through the only exit, the first chunk of the ceiling tumbled down. Just as a couple more chunks fell a large hole appeared next to the large blue one that was already there and a girl with short, shoulder length black hair stumbled out. Strapped to her back was a large quiver of arrows and she held a bow in her hand. She looked back at the hole with a look of annoyance on her face.

"Ya' didn't need to push!" she said crossly.

Another figure emerged just then. Marked by his red skin, long claws, tail, and horns. He was a demon. "Well you wouldn't have gone through on your own."

Before she could reply something flew through the portal and it was flying toward the demon. The raised a fist just in time to hit the squirrel in the face and it crumpled to the floor

"And that is why you don't fly through the time portal," the demon said looking at the squirrel on the floor as it morphed into a boy with short spikey blonde hair and large blue eyes.

"What was that for?" he asked as he picked himself off the floor.

"I told you," the demon snapped. "That's why we-"

"Alright, alright you two," a girl said as she emerged from the portal. "This is a serious situation and not a time for arguing!" She had long brown hair and hazel eyes that glinted through a piece of her hair that was covering part of her face. She pushed that piece to the side, so she could see better. Two strands of hair bounced on top of her head and stayed that way.

"Sorry Three! It was funny!" the girl with the bow answered.

Three rolled her eyes and moved out of the way of the portal so that a girl with blue shoulder-length hair with black streaks in it and what appeared to be dragonfly wings on her back and a boy who looked exactly like Three came through.

"We could hear you all the way from the other side," the boy mumbled.

The girl with the blue hair patted him on the back. "Lighten up Four! Holly was right! That was funny!" she said with a giggle.

"Guys we're gonna need to hurry," Holly said. "Where's Nightmare?"

"Here," a small voice said. Everyone turned to see a girl with pale white skin, making her look like a ghost, long jet black hair that stopped about midway down her back and had blood red eyes. The portal closed behind her.

"Did you leave our doubles?" Holly asked.

Nightmare gave a simple nod. "Let's get out of here before we get crushed."

"Kay everyone you know what to do," Three ordered like some kind of drill sergeant. Everyone grabbed ahold of Nightmare's two outstretched arms.

Nightmare then recited a poem.

_"We all fit the battle of SHIELD._

_but now it is time to wield_

_the black stars of night_

_where there is little light_

_outside where the wind rushes around_

_almost without a sound._

_We all fit the battle of SHIELD _

_but now it is time to go outside."_

And as Nightmare finished reciting the last word, her eyes glowed and the whole lot of them vanished just in time as the ceiling came tumbling down.

* * *

**Alright so that's it for now. I'll update again when I can. Chapter 2 is coming soon but here's a preview:**

* * *

_"Who are you?" Fury asked, finally acknowledging the newcomers._

_"I'm Nightraven, the twins are Three and Four, the girl with the blue hair is Flagondry, the blonde boy we call Doppleganger, the demon calls himself Torrent-"_

_Holly got whacked on the back of her head for that._

_"Sorry, I meant Torment, and finally the cat is Nightmare."_

_"Why are you here?" Fury questioned._

_"We need your help," Flagondry replied._

* * *

**Alright folks, that's it for now! (didn't I already say that?... oh well!)**

**Imma gonna go retreat back into my cave now. **

**Until then leave reviews! It'll make me and my friends happy! :D **

**-Floopy and Luke. **


	2. Falling Out of the Sky

**No reviews yet... Should've expected that when I posted the story at 4:17 AM. Oh well. Anyways here's Luke with the disclaimer!**

**Luke: ALRIGHT FLOOPS LETS DO THIS!**

**Me: LUKE WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT USING CAPS?**

**Luke: WELL YOU'RE DOING IT TOO!**

**Me: *facepalms* Just do the disclaimer. **

**Luke: Clove25 does not own the Avengers, Marvel does. However she does own her OCs: Nightmare, Three, Four, and Holly. Torment, Flagondry, and Doppleganger are her friends' OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Falling Out of the Sky

Not a moment after the helicopter left the ground Nick Fury watched as SHIELD collapsed.

The helicopter was headed over to where the Underground tunnels connected with the regular road, the only exit left that Loki could've taken. As the helicopter got closer Fury could make out the truck that Loki had taken. Taking out his gun, Fury shot at the truck but missed Loki, who responded with a blast from his sceptor which hit the blades of the helicopter. Fury struggled to maintain balance as the helicopter started tumbling to the ground when Fury noticed something in the distance. It looked like a bird at first but as it came closer he noticed that it was a bird, but a person with wings on their back and he was heading straight for Fury. The boy grabbed ahold of Fury's shoulders and pulled him out of the helicopter right before it crashed to the ground.

The boy with the wings hovered 11 feet above the ground, his wings barely even acknowledging the new weight added. Fury struggled slightly. "What you want me to drop you?" he taunted just as a girl hurrled through the air next to him, screaming in terror. "Unless you want to end up like Holly."

Looking down, Fury watched with his one good eye as the girl the boy had called Holly was caught by a girl with what looked to be dragonfly wings.

Another girl who looked exactly like the boy who had grabbed Fury flew up to them, her brown feathered wings flapping in the air. "Stop taunting Fury, Four!" she scolded. Four rolled his eyes and set Fury safetly down onto the ground next to Holly, who was shooting a couple arrows at Loki's truck even though it was already too far away.

"Does anybody copy?" Fury said into his comm, ignoring the new people for a moment.

"Agent Hill here. Loki got away," Fury heard Agent Hill's voice respond.

"I want everybody looking for this thing," Fury barked into his comm. "As of now we are at war."

Without waiting for a response he turned to Holly who had been watching him. "Who are you?"

Four and his twin landed beside Holly as she replied. "We're the Avengers from the future." Next to Four the girl with the dragonfly wings landed, she had a small raccoon posted on her shoulder. The raccoon jumped off her shoulder and transformed into a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. Finally a demon appeared behind them in a cloud of smoke and a black cat with blood red eyes sat next to Holly's leg.

"I'm Nightraven, the twins are Four and Three, the girl with the blue hair we call Flagondry, the blonde boy we call Doppleganger, the demon calls himself Torrent-"

Holly got whacked on the back of her head for that. "Sorry I meant Torment and finally the cat is Nightmare."

Fury blinked his one good eyes silently at them for a moment, the same monotone look still plastered to his face. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"We need your help," Flagondry replied.

* * *

**Luke: I have to give Nightmare credit. Her spell DID get them outside but they appeared in midair.**

**Me: :3 yup. That was a bad situation for Holly considering she's the only one who can't fly.**

**Luke: well Torment doesn't really fly, he like... hovers... right?**

**Me: *shrugs* I guess so. Anyways guys, I hoped you liked this chapter! Here's a preview for the next one!:**

* * *

_"Believe us now?" a familiar voice sneered. Fury turned to see Holly and the rest of her gang by the door. Several agents pulled guns out. _

_"How did you get out?" Agent Hill asked._

_Holly chuckled. "It's simple really. Using Nightmare's bad luck powers she caused a giant piano to crush the door and Flagondry used her sonic voice to block out the sound so you wouldn't hear it, cause let's admit it. Falling pianos do tend to make a lot of noise don't they?" she replied with a smirk. _

_Flagondry trilled a small note in response. _

_"You underestimated us. We told you. We are the Avengers of the future and we need help," Holly said._

* * *

**That's all you're going to get for now! Until next time...**

**Me and Luke: BYE! **

**-Floopy and Luke**


End file.
